Life is a Mobile
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Life is spinning out of control for Kaoru and Kenshin. Again. How will they handle it?


I seem to have really bad luck with song fics. I think I pick a really great song, but I can't write anything to go with them. X.X Oh well...*sigh* Please read and reply.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. :P  
  
(A/N: Kenshin POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {Went back home again.} It seemed as if I had only been back at the dojo for a few days. In all actuality, I had been there a few months without incident, but being back with everyone at the dojo. Kaoru.Sanosuke. Yahiko.. They were my family, and it felt great to be back with them again. Though, I had to admit it was a funny thing; the first person who came to mind when I thought of coming home. But good things for me don't last long. Something always has to give.  
  
{This sucks. Gotta pack up and leave again.} The police chief had come by yesterday, while Sano was out gambling and Yahiko was at the Akabeko. Kaoru had been out for hours, first giving lessons, then going to the market in my place. It had seemed like a peaceful day.Until the knock on the gate had announced the arrival of the chief, not to mention a new enemy.  
  
{Say good bye to all my friends.} It was well past midnight, when I set out to leave. I had bid my farewell to Sanosuke first, earlier, and had asked him, as always, to make sure Kaoru would be well cared for, and I trusted he would take good care of her. I ducked into Yahiko's room. To find him sleeping in a crumpled ball of hair and sheets. I smiled wryly, figuring it was best to not wake him and explain things.  
  
Finally, I slid open the shouji door to find Kaoru asleep. I didn't want to wake her, either. Not because it would be difficult to wake her, as it was Yahiko, who could sleep through a tsunami and not wake up, probably. But because I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to see her face as I tried to explain things. Again. I knew I was going to miss her terribly, and even that was an understatement. I was too coward, I suppose, to try and make things right. I guess it was just easier to leave, and have her hate me while I was gone, to have her hate me in the last moments I would ever see her.  
  
In a whisper, I said, as if to apologize: "Kaoru. I'm sorry.so sorry. I love you." I dropped the 'Miss', thinking she was asleep, and wouldn't notice.  
  
And I didn't think I should so be so formal with the one I loved.  
  
{Can't say when I'll be there again.} Turning my back to her, and sliding the door shut, I walked into the courtyard, a solitary tear streaming down my cheek. The police chief had told me during his visit that the opponent was extremely strong; his skills hadn't diminished in the ten years of so called "peace" of the Meiji. And thus, I knew I was probably not going back to the dojo. And what if I killed him? I couldn't show my face to her again.  
  
{It's time now, time to turn around, turn my back on everything.} So I started down the dusty path, more tears streaming down my cheeks. I would miss it.  
  
No, I wouldn't miss it. That had to be an understatement.  
  
{Turn my back on everything.} "Take care of her, Sanosuke." I said quietly, as I walked down the path. "You'd better, or I'll come back and.haunt you." I had to smile at this. That for once, I had something I could be so possessive about.  
  
{Everything's changing when I turn around}. The night slowly turned to day ahead of me, upon the horizon. Just when I thought I had life all figured out, everything had to change for the worse.  
  
{All out of my control. } And I was always the one people could count on. Because I needed to save people; help people. But sometimes, I wish I could have stayed there with them; with her. Who knows what could have happened?  
  
{I'm a mobile.} My life, as I knew it, was spinning out of control. I was just loftily floating, awaiting my fate. I just wish, now, that I could have prevented it. It had to have been the biggest mistake of my life to leave..  
  
(Kaoru POV now.)  
  
{Start back at this life.} I awoke to the bright sunlight coming in through my partially opened shouji door, and yawned. I guess I wasn't thinking that morning, because it took me a good five minutes to realize: MY SHOUJI DOOR WAS PARTIALLY OPEN!!! I stood up, stretching my arms as I did so, and walked outside, pulling my yukata closer around me.  
  
I immediately saw Sanosuke's frame on the porch, and I walked closer to him, asking: "WHO OPENED MY DOOR LAST NIGHT?!?!!?"  
  
"Kenshin, most likely.." He replied, and I could tell something was wrong. Usually, when he teased me like that, he would smirk in that way he had. He didn't have much of a poker face. But now, his face seemed serious, as was his tone.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked carefully, trying not to upset him anymore than he already was. Looking back on that one life changing moment, I see I should have braced myself for the shock.  
  
"He had to leave Missy." He said simply, looking to me with soft eyes, and I could clearly see the tears in his eyes, as there were in mine. Our gazes locked, until I saw nothing anymore. I just blanked out. I think Sanosuke caught me before I hit the wood, as I didn't see any bruises from my fall.  
  
{Stress myself back into the vibe.} I awoke 4 days later. Actually, I awoke quite a few times over those four days. But I didn't get up. I said a lot of things as I laid there. One time, I had an entire conversation to him. well.. just about him.  
  
"Kenshin...why? I love you so much.. And you left me. like everyone else. Like mother and father.Was it something I did? Did you hate me? Is that why you left without saying anything? I just wish you knew how much I love you. I would do anything. anything to get you back..Why?" I sobbed myself back to sleep after that, for another few days.  
  
{I'm waking up to say I've tried.} When I finally got up, I felt like a new person. I just... wanted to move on. And I tried to. I did. Or I seemed like I had. There was nothing I could do. I just tried to forget it. But I ached on the inside. I kept to myself. But at least I tried to move on.  
  
{Instead of waking up to another TV guide.} "But I couldn't let his memory leave my thought. Now he was all I ever thought about anymore.  
  
{It's time now, to turn around.} I finally set myself to do it; forget about him. But I just couldn't turn around and forget. It wasn't that easy. But I tried to make my life less revolve around him, and more on..anything.Anything but him.  
  
{Turn and walk on this crazy ground.} Life is like a game sometimes, I realized. Life was so crazy.. Both before and after his leavings.But I had to move on with my life. But why was it so incredibly difficult?  
  
{Everything's changing when I turn around.} Why did things always have to change? I wondered. It wasn't fair. Every time I thought I had my life perfected. When everyone was happy. Life had to fall off of its precarious base and shatter into millions of tiny glass shards, remnants of a life once worth living.  
  
{All out of my control.} I wish he would have told me before he left. I wish I had some sort of say. I wish things had gone my way. I wish things didn't always have to be like this.  
  
{I'm a mobile.} I just hung, waiting for him. Waiting for things to return to normal. Or, at least to whatever qualified for normal in this dojo. I had to laugh a bit at that. Nothing was ever normal here.  
  
{Hanging from the ceiling, life's a mobile. Spinning around with mixed feelings, crazy and wild. Sometimes, I wanna scream out loud. Everything's changing when I turn around. Everywhere I go. All out of my control. I'm a mobile.}  
  
That night, as Yahiko went to sleep with broken, disfigured dreams of his hero and the crazy tanuki which would be super annoyed the next morning. Everyone knew what that meant: More chores.  
  
And as Sano went back home after a night at the Akabeko just to get away from Kaoru and her moods.  
  
And as Kaoru was still sitting out on the porch, wishing that things could be different.  
  
"Kenshin.my love.I would give anything to have you back.." She cried.  
  
A miracle happened.  
  
And a slow, soft creak of the gate opening was heard.  
  
"Kaoru?" He took a chance, hoping he had heard correctly.  
  
"Hm?" She thought she was hearing things.  
  
Reassured at the sound of her voice and at her earlier words, he continued, though his voice was shaky, he walked over to her, then taking one of her hands in his and gazing into her tear stained eyes, he moved his other hand to her cheek to gently brush the falling tears away.  
  
"Don't cry for me..I'm back.." He paused for a quick moment. It was about time she knew. "I'm back, my love."  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath, wondering if it was only a dream.  
  
"K-Kenshin.you're not back.you're home." She said, as they leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gah...I loved the ending. though it was OOC. X.X  
  
Oh well. I can't say it's one of my bests, but I guess it's about time I write a nice ending to one of my song fics. X.X  
  
I wonder..maybe someone will find it in their heart to like it?  
  
I'll settle for: 'Well, I didn't die when I read it.'  
  
XD Please HONESTLY R&R.  
  
Ja for now, Kaoru-dono 


End file.
